The present invention relates to a device for automatically metering and displaying the footage of delivered film contained in each of a plurality of interchangeable magazines adapted to be mounted on the body of a cinematographic camera.
16 mm cinematographic film cameras currently use interchangeable magazines which are used selectively for filming various sequences. Consequently, such cameras pose the problem of identifying the magazine during use and of knowing, each time a new magazine is mounted on the body of the camera, the length of film that it contains and which has already been used in the course of filming previous sequences.